marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberto da Costa (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Mutant: Bobby da Costa is a mutant with the following abilities: *'Solar Radiation Absorption:' He can absorb solar energy & can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, & release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because he drains all the ambient light from his skin. *'Solar Re-channeling:' He possess the ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy & uses it for a variety of related purposes: **'Flight:' He possess the ability to fly by propelling himself through the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. Bobby has also refined this ability to be able to hover in the air without leaving a heat trail, & can reach speeds of up to 150 mph maximum without over exerting himself. **'Enhanced Strength:' When Sunspot's cells are powered by solar energy he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of 2 tons. Since then however his strength has increased to 50 tons. **'Enhanced Durability:' Sunspot is one of the interesting powerhouses of the Marvel Universe due to the fact that he is one of the only that does not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. During the Power Pack television series, his teammates will remind him that he is super strong but not super durable. Although Sunspot has not been seen able to deflect bullets his limited durability does provide his body the needed protection to be able to lift the massive weight that his super strength allows him to. However, this recently appears to have been contradicted as he had taken a bomb blast from a device latched onto his side & come out of it unscathed. **'Thermokinesis:' Ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs & re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Roberto can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project & absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures. **'Thermokinetic Concussive/Energy Blasts:' Ability to fire blasts of heat & concussive force. **'Dark Solar Plasma Blasts:' He has the ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful. **'Energy Absorption:' Da Costa can absorb various forms of energy available to him beyond just sunlight in order to bolster himself even further. Even drawing upon & distilling the harmful effects of a laser blast. **'Self-Sustenance:' While in transformed state da Costa uses his energy abilities to provide nourishment for himself allowing him to survive out in the cold of deep space. **'Fire & Heat Immunity:' As is the norm with most pyrokinetics, Sunspot is immune to all forms of heat & fire as they simply add to his abilities & his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms & augment his abilities. This includes heat powers that are directed at him as well as heat that is present because of weather conditions. Sunspot has also been seen with the ability to absorb the energy that fire gives off & has remained unharmed while walking through it. Abilities Combat (Unarmed/Armed): Athlete: Roberto is a very skilled soccer player, & used to play for his high school soccer team. Businessman: Since becoming the CEO of Da Costa International, Roberto developed skills for business & finance. Multilingual: Roberto speaks English, Spanish, & is fluent in Portuguese. He's also fluent in the future language of the Askani. Tactician: Roberto is shown to be a proficient tactician. Weaknesses Suffering under the effects of the mutant killing Terrigen Cloud, Roberto is now suffering from chronic coughing fits as a sign of theM-Pox. Although he initially misled people into believing the M-Pox cost him his powers, Da Costa actually maintains his mutant abilities at a much higher level than before, but using them causes him to age prematurely. Formerly Sunspot would quickly exhaust his energy if he was not in direct sunlight. This no longer applies to his current state. With his increasing age & experience, he has become able to absorb sunlight even at night if there is a moon, as moonlight is nothing but refracted sunlight. Paraphernalia Transportation Formerly Blackbird, Magik, Warlock Notes See Also *Roberto da Costa (Earth-616) Category:X-Men members Category:Public Identity Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Earth-199999